Star Trek: Kia'na'l
by Evil Napoleon Trainee 21
Summary: A new species arises, the Grenlengs now control space.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, I am not trying to steal Star Trek from it's owners, I am writing a story of my own, based on the television series' of Star Trek, based on the book(s) by Gene Rodenberry. I hope you like my version of Star Trek. So, just sit back, lie down, how ever you want to get comfy, and read! Read on Trekkie fans! 

  
  


Star Trek: Kia'na'l

  


Part One: The Beginning

  
  
  
  


Chapter One: Gul Amin

  


Earth, the history is unclear after the 23 Century, where does it go? What happens? The viewers just don't know! So, what do we do about it? History has been lost, there is no way to replace it! Oh well! No one cares, there hasn't been any major historical events to record. I guess that after Earth, or should I say "Millin", was inhabited with many other species, they lost their care for history. And why not? There are many more important things that need to be taken care of. Like food! After the turn of the 27 Century the Federation began to fall, no one would have imagined. They managed to keep it a secret between only the highest officials until the end of the 29 Century, but who found out first? None other than the Engineer Hananta Ebolia of the Star Ship Enterprise T, himself.

  


"Captain, the Ambassador was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago!" Started Hananta, even though that wasn't anything he was to be dealing with, "And we haven't heard from her in the last hour!"

  


Captain John Stuart rolled his eyes, 'Hananta has been here for almost a year, and yet he hasn't quite figured out what the Engineer is in charge of.' When the Captain contained his emotions he replied, "Understood, we are taking measures to find her." 

  


The Captain didn't have anything against any one race, but with Hananta things were different. Hananta was from earth, but his palish blue skin, blotched with yellow and peach colors, no one knew quite what he was. Everyone figured he was probably part Yuritan, with ancestors from the planet of Yuryta, Pure Yuritans are a wonderful shade of blue, but when bred, the pigments in the skin just don't quit mix right. That was all they knew about his ethnic back ground, his forehead had ridges, but they weren't distinguishable, maybe a little Klingon and Cardassian, with a Bajoran nose, along with a lot of other stuff. Hananta was a pure mutt. Some people even thought he only had part of a brain. They'd say that all that mixing caused chemical imbalances in his body that poisoned his brain and a very small portion survived. Hananta was starting to overhear the laughing, this caught his curiosity, but he kept to his duties, at least the duties he knew, which were few.

  


"Captain, no sign of the U.S.S. Marigo, Should we I hail the officials on Earth?"

  


"No, if she doesn't show up, we'll run." 

  


Everyone knew why he said that. For some reason it seemed like the Federation wasn't doing a very good job of keeping the galaxy in peace. Everyone was tired of all of the "meetings" that they had to have with the Ambassador, if she was finally captured by the Cardassians, it would be a reason to celebrate! That would be the final end to the "Federation."

  


"If there's one good thing about Hananta, it's that he's sterile!"

  


Who said that? No one cares, but their was laughter on the bridge. That was something that didn't come by very often.

  


"Captain, We're being hailed!"

  


"On screen!"

  


"I am Gul Amin, I have your Ambassador, we are taking over your ship. Surrender to me now."

  


The screen went blank, time to celebrate, the Cardassians finally captured the Ambassador, but they were about to take the whole Enterprise T hostage, too. That completely ruins the celebrating spirit! 

  


"Open fire!" Shouted the Captain, "Red alert!"

  


*******************************************

  


On the Cardassian ship were discussions of who to beam aboard before destroying their ship, all agreed that they most needed an engineer. 

  


Voices sounded "Locate their Engineer!" "I've found him!" "Beam him aboard!" 

  


There was a brilliant flash, followed by a few seconds of flaming debris flying in all directions, and then it was back to the normal scenery of stars.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Two: The End of the Federation

  


Time passed, and the well know Federation fell further and further from help, and helping. And as in every fallen power through the ages, a new power takes over, but who? The galaxy is very large, and very diverse. There are many allies, many enemies, and a lot of different views, there was no way everyone would follow just one of these cultures, and no way to unite all of the species together. Like the Federation, many people would disagree. The Cardassians started moving in on the old Federation's territory, but first thing was first. Conquer the Federation's most beloved possession... Earth.

  


Now, the Borg would have easily taken over the galaxy, had they still been around, but Captain Jean Luc Picard of the Star Ship Enterprise D, had destroyed them, right at the root, too. The Queen Bee. So, the Borg wouldn't take over, the next most powerful empire was the Cardassians, followed by the Klingons.

  


The Cardassians had a reputation of hate, they'd destroy anything in the way of their prize. The Bajoran's were very close to finding peace once again, one by one the factions would form alliances with each other becoming one faction, then that faction would form alliances. It was down to three major factions. 

  


When word spread that the Cardassians were going to take over, the three Bajoran factions came together, formed an alliance with the Klingons, and for a small price of 400 bars of gold pressed latinum formed an alliance with the Ferengi. Finally, the Bajorans would have their long awaited revenge against the Cardassians for all they did to hurt them, after all, it was their fault Bajor wasn't peaceful anymore.

  


Many years of war that followed. The fall of the United Federation of Planets was leading to the destruction of yet another species... the Cardassians. The Borg were defeated because of the Federation, and the Romulans were defeated by the Vulcans, with the Federation's help, and now the Cardassians. But not directly because of the Federation, it was because they would not be around to stop the wrath of the Bajorans.

  


There were many different species, almost all of them were accounted for, but some weren't. Along the outer edge of the Delta Quadrant laid a system that no one in Federation space had explored, a system that almost remained invisible until the fall of the Cardassians. This system held one of the most powerful species of them all, one that held pieces of technology from every species know to the Federation, and then some. After a Romulan ship was captured in this strange system's space, the inhabitants searched the ship, and they seized every bit of technology they could find. One of their most prized findings was how to cloak, and they cloaked everything! Using a different frequency of cloak they cloaked their ships, their planets, and anything that would let anyone find them. Since no one could see them, they explored space gathering technology from every planet, star ship, and bit of debris that they could find, and they knew everything! Every historical event in any race, species, or system, they knew it all, and they studied it. Now that they came out in the open, they had a clean record, they could do anything they wanted, and they decided to join the Bajor-Klingon-Ferengi Alliance, to help the species they found most nearest to them... the Klingons. For all of their years, the Grenlengs held the same standards and beliefs as the Klingons.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter Three: Earth is Conquered

  


The Cardassians were coming very close to conquering their prize... Earth. Gul Amin was now in charge of all of the Cardassian ships, a honor they had for destroying the Enterprise T and making sure it was the last Enterprise. 

  


Very soon there would be a surprise for the Cardassians, one that no one would have expected. "Ji'le'e Ca're'a'a Lo'na't Ki'le'n Wo'be'e" Stated the first officer of the Grenleng ship Kia'na'l, which meant first to go. Captain Wo'be'e had received the answer to the question he asked moments before, which was where the nearest Klingon ship was located. The answer was that the nearest ship was seven light years away. "Ja're'n Do'na'te'e Wo'nte'e Go'na'r Re'ba'a" Stated Captain Wo'be'e, 'Send a message, we want to ronde view, highest worp, go' and they were off.

  


TO BE CONTINUED PLEASE STAY TUNED! 

  


UPDATE WILL COME SHORTLY


End file.
